


All You Can Do

by PorcupineGirl



Series: And Yet 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After checking on Dean, Cas goes outside to talk to Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Can Do

Castiel emerged from the door to the bunker and blinked in the sunlight. Hannah watched him for a moment before she spoke.

"What happened?" 

"He's all right. Dean is human again."

Hannah nodded.

"Hannah. Thank you for helping me. I assume you'll be returning to heaven now? You've got your rogue angels taken care of."

Hannah didn't move from her spot, leaning against the side of the car, but she looked down at the ground.

"I suppose so. I was just wondering if you'll be returning with me." She glanced up at Castiel. "Come back with me, Castiel."

"Look, Dean's not a demon anymore, but he's not completely well yet. He still has the mark of Cain. He needs my help. I'm not abandoning heaven forever, but I need to stay down here for a little while longer."

Hannah nodded, looking down again. She drew in a breath and looked Castiel in the eye. "Then I'll stay, too. I'll help you." Her tone was matter-of-fact, but her eyes were pleading.

Castiel approached her. "I appreciate the gesture, but you know your place is not down here. If nothing else, you don't want any of the other angels thinking you've gone rogue, too. Your mission is done. Go home, Hannah."

"Castiel," she started, reaching out for his hand. When she took it, he looked down at it and sighed.

"Hannah, I - I think you've been down here too long. You're starting to have... human desires. And I can't give you what you want."

Hannah clenched her jaw and looked away, releasing his hand. Her nostrils flared as she pushed down a wave of unwanted emotion. "How do they survive?" she spat out.

Castiel peered at her closely through slit eyes. "How do who survive? Humans?"

"These emotions. Feelings I don't want and can't account for. They come out of nowhere!" She glared at him desperately. "I don't want this! I don't want to feel this! I don't want to be... _in love_." She filled the two words with confusion and scorn. "In heaven, you are my brother. Down here, in this vessel, I cannot see you that way. When I realized you didn't feel the same way, I thought I would be able to turn it off, but _I can't!_ Where do these things come from?"

Castiel tried to keep pity out of his voice, but his gaze was soft as he shook his head. "I don't know. Nobody knows. Only our father understands why he created human emotions to be so uncontrollable, and, well, I don't think he's telling anyone now."

Hannah took a few deep breaths as shame, embarrassment, and loss warred within her. Finally, she looked back up at Castiel. "You've been with them longer than any of us. You've _been_ human. Have you ever felt like this? Have you ever - ever wanted, or loved someone, whom you couldn't have? Who didn't feel the same way?"

Castiel swallowed and looked down. Finally he nodded. "Yes. Yes I have. Yes I do. It is... very painful, I agree. I do not know how to stop it, or control it."

"So what do you do?"

Castiel glanced back toward the bunker door. "I go to the ends of heaven and earth to keep him safe. That's all I can do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write a sequel where Cas discovers he is mistaken, but I doubt I'll have time before the next episode comes and Josses the whole thing.


End file.
